Фарадей (Experiment 009)
«It looks like he was trying to cross purebred cats...only on his passport it is clear that Gruis wanted to create a monster...(Похоже, он пытался скрестить чистокровных котов...по паспорту видно, что Груис хотел создать монстра...)» - доктор Леонардо селикционеру - доктору Маргарэт. «It is said that his name consists of the words Fire and Day. Perhaps this will help us in our research. (Говорят, что его имя состоит из слов Огонь и День. Возможно, это поможет в наших исследованиях.)» - наблюдатель Керри доктору Майклу. Основная информация Фарадей ''- смесь чистокровной степной рыси и домашнего сервала. Рост зверя приблизительно 83 см в высоту, 53 в длину. У хищника длинные белые усы, острые клыки, длинная шерсть, длинные и сильные лапы. Глаза у эксперимента янтарные. Особенностью является то, что у зверя на ушах есть небольшие кисточки и имеется густая шерсть. Биография эксперимента Майкл, сын Груиса: - ''Я помню, как отец очень поощрял то, что я люблю котов. Он даже покупал мне книжки, игрушки и многое другое с котами. Как - то, мой отец стал учёным. Как помню, на момент моего восемнадцатилетия у него было восемь экспериментов. За три месяца, до моего девятнадцатилетия, я попросил отца, чтобы он купил мне кота. Через три месяца, когда мне исполнилось девятнадцать лет, отец подарил мне котёнка. Как он сказал, это была смесь дикой рыси и домашней кошки сервала. Переезжая в ВУЗ, я не смог взять Фаера (того кота, которого подарил мне отец), поэтому тот продолжал жить у отца в лаборатории. Я помню ту новость от дяди Коннора, что папа погиб. Мне бы хотелось увидеть его снова, как и Фаера. Коннор, брат Груиса: - После отъезда Майкла, брат познакомил меня с Фаером...я удивлялся, как Груис за ним присматривал, ведь этот хищник мог напасть в любой момент! Через 4 года, я узнал что брат умер в пожаре. Пожарные говорят, что причина этому была не выключенная плита. Почти все эксперименты погибли от удушья дымом, но там не было Фарадея...(так назвал его Груис) Наблюдатель Керри: - Мы надеялись, что Клык проведёт хорошую жизнь, но надежды были напрасны. 17 января 2020 года нам поступило сообщение о том, что сигнальный маячок Клыка перестал двигаться. Мы с командой выдвинулись в поход. Мы нашли разорванное по кускам тело тигрёнка - это был наш Клык. Рядом в кустах что-то шевелилось. Едва Адам раскрыл листья, как на его лицо кинулся сервал. Он был большой, таких я ещё не видал! После краткого исследования (опять же наблюдатель Керри): - 20 января 2020 года мы снова зашли к Фарадею, чтобы покормить его. К нашему удивлению, его порванный ошейник с маячком валялся прямо в центре огромной поляны. Мы пробовали отследить хищника, но наши 6 часов были тщетны - объект 0734 стал считаться пропавшим без вести. Характер Фарадей с детства любил людей, но после пожара стал к ним относиться враждебно, даже агрессивно (по теории Маргарэт сервал винил людей в пожаре). Он не любит, когда на его дичь кто-нибудь засматривается. Любит поваляться на солнышке. Фарадей довольно тихий в плане мяуканья, мурлыканья и других дружелюбных жестов, а в плане агрессивных наоборот - громок. Может зашипеть, зарычать или даже цапнуть, если люди тянут к нему руки. Не смотря на свою грозность, Фарадей не любит обижать слабых и маленьких, но если они нанесли ему вред, сразу бросается в атаку (как случилось с Клыком, когда последний хотел отобрать у Фарадея дичь) Интересные факты * Некоторые доктора считают, что Груис был безумным учёным, но это не так. * Его матерью является не дикая кошка сервала, а домашняя. От неё Фарадею передалась привязанность к хозяевам, за исключением Груиса. * Фарадей, по словам Керри, хоть и кот, но имеет душу: «''Посмотрев в его глаза, я увидел что-то человеческое''» - объясняет исследователь * За время провождения в национальном парке, сервал очень привязался к Керри. Категория:Гибриды